


Soft

by sylphspect (tessylation)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, F/F, Headcanon, Kissing, more discord shit, prose, sometimes you just have to lie on the floor, terezi deserves the world and her girlfriend back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessylation/pseuds/sylphspect
Summary: Vriska Serket is sharp, but her lips sure aren't.





	Soft

Terezi isn't sure how they got there, but they're lying on the kitchen floor. She knows this because she can feel the cold tile pattern pressed up against her back. She's sure that if she licked it, it would taste of old vanilla tapioca and dustbunnies - but that's not relevant. What catches her current attention is the feeling of Vriska's hipbone stabbing into her thigh. Everything about Vriska Serket is sharp, even when she's at her softest. 

Terezi loves her for it. 

Vriska stops shifting her position and Terezi knows her girlfriend has settled down when she hears the light thunk of Vriska's head on the tile, and her trademark haughty sigh. But now it's Terezi's turn to shift, and she does just that, pulling her torso closer towards the soft breathing coming from the floor. Terezi has a specific ritual for "looking" at Vriska, and while the Blueblood always teases her after the fact, her bladed tounge stills for now and she leans into Terezi's touch. 

Tealblood fingers begin where Vriska's horn meets her skull, thread down her hair to her forehead, creasing her brow, the cavity of her eyes. They slide down her nose, sideways to ghost her cheeks, tracing down Vriska's jawline until both hands meet her lips. Terezi's hands tremble at every touch. This wasn't a dream as she floated in the furthest ring, starving and desperate and lonely. No, her north star and the desire of her heart was really here beside her, and her soft lips were proof. 

Everything about Vriska Serket is sharp, Terezi thinks as she leans down to kiss her, except those lips.

Terezi loves her for it.

**Author's Note:**

> more discord crossposting


End file.
